


Extra Credit

by SuperOdin



Series: GMW One Shots [2]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperOdin/pseuds/SuperOdin
Summary: Riley gets some bad grades and needs to make them up.
Relationships: Cory Matthews & Riley Matthews
Series: GMW One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959754
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Extra Credit

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Matthews?" Riley said from the door of her History classroom.

"Yes, Miss Lawrence. Please come in and sit down." Cory Matthews said as he pulled out some papers from his desk.

The dark haired teen entered the classroom, shutting the door behind her. She walked over to her usual seat in the front of the class and sat down.

"Can you explain these to me, Riley?" Cory said as he placed 3 papers on Riley's desk. 

Riley looked down at the papers and noticed that all three of the papers had been graded around 80%. "These aren't mine!" She said in defense, having never seen grades those low since, well, ever.

"It's your hand writing, Riley. And I watched you turn them in." Cory said as he looked down at his student.

"I can't have these grades!" Riley said as she looked at the papers and then back up to her teacher. "I've never gotten a B before. Let alone multiple B's!"

"Is everything alright?" Cory said. "Usually when grades slip, it means that there's something going on at home that's distracting you."

"That's it!" Riley said. "Yea. Stuff at home is bothering me. Please, you've got to let me retake them."

"I can't let you do that, Riley." Cory said as he shoveled the papers back together. "If I let you retake them, then everyone will want to retake their tests and I just can't have that."

Riley stood there for a minute and then looked over at her teacher. "There's gotta be something I can do. Extra credit, maybe?"

"You know I don't hand out extra credit." Cory said as moved back behind his desk.

Riley sat there for a minute trying to think of something. Anything. Then the craziest thing idea crossed her mind. She stood up and walked over to her teacher. "I'm sure we can think of something." She said as she reached her hand out and began to rub the outside of her teacher's crotch.

"Miss Lawrence!" Cory said. "I don't know what you think you're doing."

"I'm thinking that maybe this is a way to change those B's into A's" She said as she began to rub the length of his pants up and down his cock, feeling it get harder and bigger underneath the fabric of his pants.

"Miss Lawrence, you can't be doing this. I could get into VERY big trouble." Cory said as he tried to back up, but was stopped when Riley grabbed his crotch, forcing him to stay where it was.

"Oh, something is going to be getting big here soon." She jokingly said.  
"I'm sure I can convince you to give me extra credit." Riley reached down and began to unbuckle her teacher's belt as Cory stood still.

Riley leaned up and began to kiss him as Cory stopped struggling and accepted his student's advances. He reached down and placed one hand on her jeaned covered butt and began to rub the small cheeks while his other hand slipped under his student's shirt and began to rub her bare stomach. Riley stopped the kiss for a second, giving her enough time to toss her shirt over her head and down onto the ground by their feet. As the pair began to kiss again, Cory reached behind Riley and unsnapped her bra as she let it slide down her shoulders and off her arms. Riley moaned into her teacher's mouth as she felt his hands begin to play with her chest, loving the feeling of her teacher's huge hands almost all the way around her small and growing breasts, groping and molesting them while occasionally pulling at the 

Riley's own hands found their way finally undoing his belt. As the belt came undone and she unbuttoned his pants, she reached down inside of his boxers and grabbed a hold of her teacher's cock and pulled out the 8 inch long dick, slowly stroking it as the two continued to kiss.

After a few more moments of kissing, Riley broke the kiss and dropped to her knees as she took the cock in both of her small hands and looked at it.

"It's so big, Mr. Matthews." Riley said as she placed the cock onto the side of her face and smacked it against her cheek a few times giving a satisfied moan.

"The more you take, the higher your grade will be." He said as he began to pet the top of Riley's head.

Just the idea of the chance of getting an even higher grade made her more excited. She held the member still and placed her mouth around the head of the cock as both her hands still worked the shaft up and down. Cory let out a moan as he felt his student's tongue begin to flick at the small opening of his shaft a few times allowing Riley to taste her favorite teacher's pre-cum.

Riley began to slowly guide the cock into her mouth, loving the feeling of her teacher's hands petting the top of her head as she guided the tip past the entrance of her mouth.

"That's good, Miss Lawrence." Cory said, the wetness of Riley's feeling nice on his cock.

Riley began to suck on the first half of the cock, pulling it slightly in and out of her mouth while stroking the rest of the cock. Every so often she would push it deeper into her mouth until she suddenly pulled it out and began to cough.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Matthews." Riley said as she caught her breath. "That's as far as I could put it."

"That's okay, Riley. That was enough to change one of the grades to a 100."

"Only one?" Riley stood up in defiance.

Corey reached down and grabbed at the top of the girls jeans and began to fiddle with the button. "You're a smart kid. I'm sure you could find something else to help raise the rest."

Riley took the clue and began to unhook the button on her jeans and then pulled them off, taking her panties with her, kicking them and her shoes off to the side so she was standing naked in front of her teacher.

Cory took in the sight of his naked student in front of him while he tossed the few things on his desk to the floor behind the desk. Her small body was easily a thing of beauty. He trailed his gaze down to her pussy. He then walked over to the girl and lifted her up and sat her on his desk. 

"Ready to earn the other A's?" He asked her.

Riley simply nodded as Cory lined his cock up to her awaiting pussy and began to slide it in.

"Ffffffuck." Riley moaned out as she felt her insides become stretched by her teacher's cock.

Cory almost came from the tightness of the girls pussy, feeling it tighten around his cock like a vice. 

"Fuck me hard, Mr. Matthews." Riley said. 

He wasted no time and held the girl down as he forced himself to bottom out into his student. 

"MR. MATTHEWS!" Riley screamed out, feeling like her insides were ripping in two. Riley's mind began to melt as her teacher began to fuck her as hard as he could.

Riley loved the feeling of her teacher ramming into her tiny frame, her whole body shaking with each thrust into her. 

"Feels so good, Mr. Matthews." Riley moaned.

Without saying a word, Cory pulled out of his student and stood her up.

"What's wrong?" Riley asked.

Cory didnt respond, just simply turned her around and bent her over his desk.

"Oh." Riley said. 

Cory pushed himself back into her pussy, wasting no time to get back to the previous pace he was fucking his student in.

Riley reached her hands out and grabbed the edge of the desk while her body and desk shook violently with each thrust.

"Right there!" She said, feeling her lover's cock reach new areas of her insides. "I'm about to cum."

Cory pushed even harder as he felt his balls tighten up. Timing it perfectly, with a few of his hardest thrusts he made it to where both the student and teacher came at the same time, both of them letting out a moan of pleasure.

Both of them began to breath heavy as Cory pulled his cock out of Riley, a pool of cum flowing out Riley's pussy and down her leg.

"That takes care of the second A." Cory said, his hands rubbing on the asscheeks of his favorite student.

"Second A? But what about my thiRRRRR" Riley screamed out as she felt her asshole become stretched. "Oh, fuck!"

Corey held the girls waist as he pushed his dick into the teen's asshole until he felt his hips push against the girl's asscheeks.

"Fuck." Riley said as she looked behind her to see Cory looking at her. 

"I told you that you'd have to earn them." He said to her.

Riley let out a slightly angry groan and then let it out of her mind. "Fuck my ass!" 

Cory held Riley's waist as he pulled out almost all way and then rammed back into her.

"It feels so good." Riley moaned out, the earlier pain having subsided and now nothing but pleasure filled her ass.

The room became filled with the sounds of skin slapping each other and light moans coming from Riley.

Riley let out a louder moan as she let out a stream of girlcum. She couldn't believe it. She had just came from just having anal.

Cory continued his assault on the girl's backdoor, enjoying the tightness the girl offered his dick.

"It's so good." Riley moaned out. "Cum inside my ass and fill me up, Mr. Matthews."

Cory didn't need anymore encouragement as his balls tightened up again and released his bowels into the girl's rectum. Riley moaned as she felt her body warm up by the liquids inside of her.

"It feels so good." She said, her mind completely numb.

Cory pulled out of the girl, her asshole stretched and a small glob of cum pouring out. 

"That will cover your make up grades." Cory said as he helped his student back up, who just looked at him with a smile.

Suddenly, Cory's phone went off. He reached over on his desk and grabbed it.

"Hello..... Yes, Dear..... Okay, Dear.... We're about to leave now..... Love you, too." Cory hung up the phone and sat it down on the desk. "That was your mother. She said dinners almost ready and wants us home. So go ahead and get dressed so we can get out of here."

Riley grabbed her clothes and put her panties on, locking the cum in there in place. "Okay, Daddy."


End file.
